Family Ties: Ronin Warriors/Gundam Wing
by K-Chan5
Summary: What happens when Ryo and Heero find out they are related?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Ronin Warriors, no matter how much I wish I did. So don't sue me. Thanks.  
  
The sun is setting on a large mansion. Inside, five teenage boys are sharing stories of when they were young. Ryo, who is sitting on the floor, pulls his knees up to his chest and hugs them,  
"I wish I could remember more from my childhood." Cye remembers how Ryo's aunt died of cancer when he was little.  
"It's alright, Ryo," he says, trying to cheer him up. Ryo frowns and rests his head on his knees. Sage and Rowen exchange concerned looks. That night, Cye and Rowen are in Mia's study, where she is typing on her computer.   
"And he looked so sad..." Cye finishes his story.   
Mia stops typing,  
"Poor Ryo... I had no idea." She scratches her head, "You know, I could probably do a little searching into his past. Maybe I'll find something." Rowen smiles,   
"That'd be great Mia. I'm sure Ryo would be thrilled."  
  
The next day, Ryo is feeding White Blaze. The large white tiger purrs loudly as Ryo empties an economy-sized can of cat food into the bowl. Ryo turns away from the counter and places the bowl on the floor. White Blaze starts to eat and the thin boy sits down next to him. Ryo smiles,  
"White Blaze, you're such a good friend. You're the only one who had ever been there for me." The tiger lifts his head and licks Ryo's face. The motion causes Ryo to fall back, laughing. White Blaze advances, trying to lick him again. The boy covers his face with his arms, laughing happily.  
  
Mia walks into the living room. Cye and Kento are playing Go-Fish.   
"Got any twos?" Cye asks. Kento laughs, "Go fish!" Cye grumbles and takes a card off the top of the deck,  
"Not again..." Kento looks up,  
"Oh, hi Mia."  
"Have you seen Ryo?" she asks.  
"He's feeding White Blaze," Cye replies, shuffling around the cards in his hand.   
"You were looking for me?" Mia turns around to see Ryo standing in the doorway.   
"What's up?" he continues. She walks over to him,  
"I have great news, Ryo! I found your brother!" Ryo blinks in surprise,  
"What? I have a brother?" Mia smiles,   
"I did a little research and I found him. If you want, I could arrange a meeting." Ryo smiles,  
"A brother... I have a brother..."  
  
Meanwhile, on Colony 8923, Heero Yuy was finishing a job. The thin, brown-haired boy sat in the cockpit of his gigantic Gundam surveying the land. Small fires surrounded him, the remains of an enemy base. His cold, icy glare displayed no emotion as he spoke,  
"Enemy base defeated. Mission complete." No sooner had he spoken, than a small screen to his left activated with a blip. A short figure with gray hair and a metal arm appeared,  
"Heero, nice work." Heero looked down at the screen,  
"Doctor J..."  
"Return to base at once," the old man continued. Heero nodded slightly, then grabbed a lever.  
  
The boy arrived back at headquarters a half-hour later. The imposing Wing Zero knelt down in the large hanger room. Heero deactivated his machine and hopped out, onto a platform. Doctor J greeted him,  
"Well done, Heero. You continue to improve everyday." Heero looked up at the sound of feet rapidly approaching.   
"Heero! You're back!" Relena called out as she ran across the metal platform to greet him.  
"Heero! I have the most exciting news!" She panted, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Back on Earth, Mia managed, once again, to fill her tiny jeep with five tall guys. She sat down in the driver seat and looked into the back, where Cye, Kento, Sage and Rowen were squished.   
"Everybody ready?"  
Struggling to move his arm, Sage gave her a thumbs-up. Mia smiled and turned back around. Ryo sat in the passenger seat, smiling from ear to ear,  
"I can't believe I'm gonna meet my brother! I didn't even know I had a brother!" A soft roar interrupts him. Ryo looks out his window to see White Blaze standing next to the car. Patting the tiger on the head, he smiles,  
"Bye White Blaze. Be good while we're gone." White Blaze purrs and backs away from the car as Mia turns on the engine. He roars good-bye as the jeep pulls out of the driveway and disappears into the distance.  
  
Heero walks through the Gundam base aimlessly. He looks up at a clock,  
"Hmm.. I'd better get going." He turns and heads off. Heero pauses as something bounces off the back of his head. He turns and sees Duo picking up a pillow,  
"Hey man. Heard you're goin to Earth. Mind if I tag along?" Heero glares at the long-haired boy, then continues down the hall. Duo smiled mockingly,  
"I'll take that as a yes!"  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

(Same disclaimer. I don't own them.. yadda yadda...)  
  
Cye and Sage are standing next to Mia's red jeep, which is parked at a rest stop.   
"I'm glad Ryo's feeling better," Cye comments stretching his arms.  
"I agree," Sage replies. Kento pops his head out of the car window,  
"When did we stop?"  
"Ah, you're finally awake," Cye laughs.   
"Mia, Ryo and Rowen went to get food," Sage comments.  
"What?" Kento complains, "They didn't bring me?"  
"You were sleeping," Sage replies matter-o-factly.  
"Plus you probably would have eaten it all before you got back," Cye laughs as Kento gets out of the car. He stands up and grabs Cye's blue sweatshirt at the collar,  
"Quite makin fun of my appetite!" Kento shakes him a little, "get that smile off your face." Cye continues to grin, knowing he has really ticked off Kento.   
"Hey, hey. No warfare, we still have a few hours left to go." Kento turns to see Mia and the other boys approaching. He drops Cye and goes to intercept the food.  
"This one's for you," Ryo says, handing his an entire bag. They all squish back into the car and continue their journey.  
  
"It was so nice of Miss Relena to offer us a ride," Quatre says. All five pilots are sitting in the back of a stretch limo.   
"Oh, don't mention it," Relena replies. She turns to Heero, who is sitting on the other side of the limo, next to Quatre,  
"This is so exciting!" Heero crosses his arms,  
"How exactly did you find my brother?"  
"Oh, I talked to this nice lady named Mia. Her friend was looking for his family and she traced him to you." Heero frowns,  
"I thought all my records were deleted." The limo stops and the driver opens the door.  
"Thank you, Pagen," Relena says as she climbs out. The five boys follow her. Relena leads them into the station and to their shuttle. She passes out the tickets as the pilots board the space ship. Heero sits down and stares out the window.  
  
"We're getting pretty close to the meeting place," Mia looks over her shoulder. Kento fell asleep again and is presently crushing Cye.   
"I... can't... breathe.." Cye chokes. Sage moves over a little, to give his more room. He bumps Rowen, who his listening to his headphones and staring out the window. He changes position, allowing for even more space.   
"Thanks," Cye takes a deep breath.  
  
A voice comes over the speakers, waking Heero from his little nap,  
"We will be arriving on Earth shortly. Please make sure all seatbelts are fastened." He surveys the area. Relena fell asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. Duo is sitting on the other side of her, reading a magazine. The other boys are sitting in the row ahead of them.   
  
"Alright! We're here!" Mia parks the car and turns off the engine. All four guys file out of the back seat, stretching. Mia closes her door,  
"Do you have the sign, Ryo?" He nods, holding up a white sign with the name "Heero" on it.  
"I still think it's an odd name," Ryo comments, looking over the sign.  
"It's Japanese too," Rowen says. Ryo shrugs, then Mia leads them into the station. They walk through the building to a landing gate. Kento peers through the large windows,  
"Is that them?" he points to a landing shuttle. Mia checks her watch,  
"Yes, it should be."  
  
The space shuttle lands on the runway and pulls up to the thin tunnel sticking out from the building. Heero unbuckles his seatbelt and stands up.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

(Enter Generic Disclaimer Here)  
  
Inside the building, Ryo picks up his sign and gets up from the row of seats where he and his friends were sitting.   
"We'll stay here okay?" Mia says. Ryo nods, "Alright." He walks over to the entrance of the gate. People start to flood out of the doorway. The Gundam pilots came out in the flow of people. Duo elbows Heero,  
"Hey, look." Heero looks at the black-haired boy holding a sign with his name on it. They walk over to Ryo.   
"Heero, right?" Ryo asks. Heero nods,  
"And you're Ryo?"  
"Uh huh." The two boys stare at each other, as if studying the other. The remaining ronins and Mia walk over to join them. Relena spots her,  
"You must be Mia!"   
"Yes!" Mia replies, "Relena, it's a pleasure to meet you!" She gestures toward Ryo,  
"This is..." She stops, noticing the two boys staring at each other. Everyone is silent for a few seconds, then Heero speaks,  
"This has got to be some kind of joke." Relena looks at him in confusion.  
"He can't be my brother," Heero continues, "Look at his hair. It looks like it came out of some 80's sitcom." Ryo's eyes narrow in anger,   
"Who are you to talk? You're wearing girl pants."  
"They're spandex, not girl pants," Heero growls menacingly.  
"Uh oh," Kento says, grabbing Ryo's shoulders. Ryo shakes him loose. Cye yawns,  
"This could take a while. Anyone for Go-Fish?" Sage raises his hand,  
"I'll play."  
"You're going fishing?" Quatre asks. Cye pulls a deck of cards out of his pocket,  
"It's a card game. Come on, I'll teach you how to play." The three of them walk off.   
"Well, that didn't go as planned," Mia says, scratching her head. Relena shrugs,  
"Lets go get something to eat." Mia nods,  
"Are you guys coming?" Trowa, Wufei, Rowen and Kento follow them. Duo elbows Heero,  
"Come on, man." Ryo and Heero slowly follow the rest of their friends, careful not to break the icy glare.  
  
Outside a fast-food restaurant, almost all the tables were filled with guys. Cye, Quatre, Sage and Kento were playing cards. Rowen, Wufei, and Trowa kept and eye on Ryo and Heero. Duo walks over to the table,  
"I'm back! Man, that line was long." He puts down the tray and passes out bags of food.  
"Come on guys," Duo waves his hand through their stare path, "Don't glare each other to death." Silently, Rowen, Wufei, Trowa and Duo start to eat. Little beeps break the silence. Heero looks down and pulls a small metal thing off his waist,  
"Doctor J." An old man appears on the little screen. Ryo looks over Heero's shoulder,  
"Who's that?"  
"Shh," Heero snaps. "What is it, Doctor J?"  
"I just received a transmission requesting information about your family ties."  
"Who could have done that?" Trowa wonders. The boys look over to where Relena and Mia are seated. Mia is typing at her portable computer furiously. Relena waves to them. Rowen shakes his head.  
"Anyway," Doctor J continues, "The information you have is correct. You two are, indeed, brothers." Ryo wedges himself between Heero and the communicator,  
"But how did that happen?" Doctor J clears his throat,  
"Your father was Amuro Ray, the pilot of original Gundam. From birth, Heero was trained to be a pilot, like your father. Ryo was going to be one too, but slightly after he was born, your parents died." Ryo leans back, "That explains why I lived with my aunt for so long." Doctor J nods,  
"Well, I have Zechs on the other line. If you have another question, just contact me." The screen goes blank and Heero puts it away. Trowa crosses his arms,  
"That was interesting." Ryo nods,  
"Do you really pilot a Gundam?" Heero nods back,  
"Yes. You fight too, right?" Ryo searches through his pockets,  
"Yeah." He pulls something out, "This is my armor." Heero inspect the tiny red marble,   
"How does it work?"  
  
"They seem to be getting along now," Relena says, taking the last sip of her soda. Mia nods and looks at her watch,  
"Oh my, it's getting late." She stands up and throws away her trash.   
  
"He's about this high," Ryo gestures to his waist, "And really long." Heero nods,  
"That's a big tiger." Mia and Relena approach the table. Mia puts her hand on Ryo's shoulder,  
"We should get going." He looks up at her with surprise and a little sadness.  
"We have a long ride home," she explains. The six guys stand up and throw their trash away. Mia calls to the other table,  
"Come on guys!" Cye turns around,  
"Aww, we were just getting started." Quatre, Sage and Kento put their cards in a pile. Cye sticks the cards back into his pocket as he stands up. Quatre picks up the tray and puts everyone's trash on it.  
"I'll get rid of this," he says.  
"Thanks," Kento says.  
  
Standing by the shuttle gate, everyone prepares to say good-bye. Mia bows,  
"It was nice to meet you all." Relena returns the bow,  
"Oh yes, we should get together again." A voice comes over the intercom,   
"Flight 152 at gate 14, now boarding." Everyone waves good-bye except for Ryo and Heero. Ryo smiles,  
"Later, bro."   
Heero smiles very slightly,  
"Good-bye."  
  



End file.
